1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a electrical connector with an integrated circuit module.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application No. 20090142946 discloses an electrical connector assembly with ESD protection. The electrical connector assembly comprises an insulative housing in which a number of contacts are retained. The contacts include a plurality of signal contacts and at least one grounding contact. Furthermore, the electrical connector assembly includes an electrostatic discharge device which electrically interconnects with the contact.
In the art of U.S. Patent Application No. 20090142946, the electrostatic discharge device is attached to an outside of the connector and therefore its stability needs to be improved.
Hence, an electrical connector assembly with an integrated circuit module mounted firmly is desired.